The World Began to Crumble
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: Countries don't have as great lives as they want, something bad always happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's a real summary. Kikue Honda and Suzune Okami's life from preschool to high school. When she met Dominik Beilschmidt and Tazio Vargas to now. She has been bullied for her eye and hair color, things she ate, basically everything, just because she wasn't normal. **

Kikue was about four years old at the time. Kiku Honda, her father, known as Japan, had sent her to preschool, where she could get away from all the weirdness of being Tokyo. Kikue held onto her father's hand, and didn't even want to walk through the gate. "I don't wanna go daddy!" she cried and held his leg, as a blonde woman had walked out to see if they were okay. "Oh hello Mr. Honda!" she smiled and tilted her head, closing her eyes. "Hello." He said, looking down at Kikue. "And who is this?" she bent down and looked At Kikue. Kikue's white hair was in a ponytail behind her, tied by a black bow, her blue eye only showing, since a bang had covered her other one, which was red. "Kikue, please show respect and greet her." Kiku had looked down at his daughter, who had let go of his leg and bow. "My n-name is Kikue Honda…" she muttered, before being picked up by the blonde. "Ah you are so cute! Well I shall take her inside, goodbye Mr. Honda!" she smiled and waved, then walked back into the building. Kiku bowed and started walking back home, where he had some important work to do. He didn't tell anyone about his daughter, because he is afraid they might try to take her, especially Francis, more known as France. He kept her a secret from the world. Kikue knew her mother. She knew her very well. Satsujin-sha, wrath. A demon in hell who had been wandering the surface to find her love, and just one of the devil's seven daughters. Satsujin-sha had visited Kiku and Kikue a lot, so it wasn't really a problem.

After the lady had brung Kikue inside, she had put her down and smiled, and brushed her bang to the side. Kikue shut her eyes, so she wouldn't she her red eye. "Kikue please open your eyes…" the teacher smiled, and gave Kikue a cookie. Kikue opened her eyes, and the teacher had stared at her. "Oh… it's recess!" The teacher stood quickly and told the other children in the room. They all ran outside, and almost trampled Kikue.

Kikue had slowly walked outside, and as soon as that happened, a girl pointed at her and yelled out loud, "Hey she had white hair! She is too old to be here!" some of the kids snickered, except two boys, who were sitting on a bench reading a book together with blank expressions. Kikue slightly looked down and sat on the steps. She took out her Ds, and began playing a game. A Chinese boy had sat next to her and watched. "Whatcha playin?" he said, as he looked up at her. "New Super Mario Bros…" she barely payed attention to the boy until the game died, and she closed it and shoved it back into her pocket, then looked up at the boy who was wearing a white T-shirt and pink shorts that reached his knees, but he also had white hair that was pulled into a ponytail behind him and his eyes were both red... "My name is Suzu Okami, aru! What is your name?" and smiled and put his hand out, as if he wanted a hand shake. Kikue smiled and nervously took his hand and shook it. "My name is Kikue Honda…" she muttered. "Come with me! You can come meet my friends!" he grinned as he kept her hand in the hold and ran over to a group of four people. "GUYS! And girls!" he stopped in front of the group and tightened his grip on Kikue's hand. In the group stood a british girl, with brownish blonde hair in two ponytails ontop of her head wearing a big puffy pink dress with white stockings, and French girl with blonde hair in a French braid wearing a red skirt which reached her knees and a blue blouse, also wearing a white beret. An American boy with black hair, wearing a regular t-shirt with blue jeans, and wearing glasses reading a book, and At last, there was a Russian boy, with blonde hair, purple eyes, who was wearing a small grey trench coat and a scarf, though it was very hot. "This is Kikue guys!" The Chinese boy turned to Kikue and smiled. Pointing at everyone he named, he said "The brit is Mary Kirkland, and frenchie is Mignon Bonnefoy, the American is Derrick Cader, and the Russian is Ivano Braginski, aru." he turned back to the others, Mary and Mignon had already started fighting. "You dumb frog! My brother is better than your pervert of a brother anyways! BLOODY WANKER!" Mary shouted choking Mignon. "L- Londres! Why w-won't you just accept the fact that your brother is a creepy caterpillar man!" Mignon snickered, and Ivano sat and watched, unfazed. Kikue looked behind herself, to see the Italian and the german boy still siting there, they were now talking. Kikue slipped away and stood in front of them. "Who are you guys?" she tilted her head to see a Italian boy, wearing a black beret, and black sweater, and black jeans, with black boots. He had a red curl sticking out of the left side of his hair, as if it almost came from the bang that covered his green eye. His hair reached the bottom of his neck and curled at the ends. The german boy had very long blonde hair, shoulder length to be exact. He had blue eyes, that were very bright, though it didn't like he could be bright at all. He wore a blue vest, the hood's edges were covered with fur, and blue plaid shorts, and blue vans, that were barely tied. They both wore glasses and looked up at the girl. "Hi I'm Tazio Vargas!" The Italian stood up and hugged her, and pulled the German up. "I-I'm Dominik Beilscmidt…" the german looked away, and the wind blew his hair to show a weird shapped scar on his cheek. Almost as if it was a birthmark. "Who are you?" Tazio smiled and opened tilted his head. "I'm Kikue Honda." She had sat next to them. "You are Tokyo, aren't you?" Dominik turned to look at her. He was smiling. "H-How did you know?" she muttered, looking at him with wide eyes. "Your level of intelligence is higher than everyone elses, I'm Berlin, he's new rome." He gestured to Tazio, who was petting a cat. "Those guys over there are related to the allied forces. Mary is London, Mignon is Paris, Suzu is Beijing, Derrick is Washington D.C. and Ivano is Moscow."

(Suzu Pov)

I was so took in with Mary and Mignon's fighting that I didn't notice that Kikue had gone over to the Axis's siblings. Damn. I didn't want to be her enemy, she was so cute, with her hello kitty hat, and plush, and her white dress that reached down a bit lower than her knees. Wait why the hell am I thinking this? I am Beijing! I should be less affectionate than this. I sighed and shook my head, as my best friend and my little sister walked up to me. Lucy and Sedlecina. Sedlecina had quickly grabbed the back of my shirt, as if she was scared of Mignon, who always tried to kidnap her. "Big bruder I wanna go home…" she muttered into my shirt. She was really short for some reason, I didn't really understand. "Ah, it's alright kiddo!" Alfred, known as America, had appeared out of basically nowhere and rustled her hair, making her almost wet her self. "Brother why in the hell are you here?" Derrick looked up and grabbed Alfred's hand. "It's time to pick you idiots up! Duh! Everyone else is over there." Alfred had pointed to Ivan, or Russia, Arthur, or England, Francis, or France, and Yao, or China, or my favorite big brother ever. I scurried over to Yao, and he picked me up and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. "Dàgē! Y-you are kinda choking me, Aru!" I said, and he loosened up abit. "I'm sorry Suzu I just missed you, aru!" he threw me onto his shoulder, where my panda had crawled out of the bamboo basket and onto my back, he was slightly heavy. "Kě'ài! You are getting kinda chubby!" I pet him on the head and then turned around to look from Kikue. She was long gone, so was Tazio and Dominik. I wonder if I'll see her again.

**Time skip! (Kikue pov)**

Ah, the 6th grade, I thought to myself as I walked into the school, just to bump into a Chinese girl. "Aiyaa! That really hurt!" she rubbed her head with her hand which was hidden under a pink sleeve. "Ah! Are you alright Nǚhái ?" she asked, as she stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. She had a very manly grip, it frightened me abit. "Ah, arigato, I'm fine." I said, dusting myself off and bowing. "My name Is Suzune Okami!" she said brightly. I remember a name like that from a long time ago, but I am pretty sure it was a boy, so I just shrugged it off. "I'm Kikue Honda.." I sweeped my hair away from my eyes, to show off my red eye. Suzune looked as if she had just found something she lost for a long time. "A-Ah I'm sorry you just reminded me of someone, aru." She got up and scattered away. "KIKUEEEE!" I heard Tazio yell, before he trampled me into a hug. "Ah, hey Tazi-kun" I stood up and saw Dominik. Dominik was upset for some reason. "Dominik-kun, what's wrong?" I walked toward him, and rested my hand upon his shoulder. "I tried to ask him all day, he wouldn't respond." Tazio said, in a depressed tone. Dominik wasn't the one to be sad so easily, that is why I was shocked at this the most. The bell rang, and Ludwig, Dominik's brother had grabbed his arm as we got lost in the crowd. As soon as the crowd cleared, I was all alone in an instant.

I had rushed to class, noticing I was late since I was standing there thinking about Dominik. Dominik tells me and Tazio everything, and if he doesn't tell me, he always tells Tazio. They have been friends since I ever met them, so they must have had a close bond. I opened the class door. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so late!" I looked at the ground, as I felt thousands of eyes staring at me. "Hey whats up with her hair?" "Her eyes are creepy!" "Hey do you think she is like a demon or something?". I always heard the whispers. "Ah, miss Honda! Your seat is right next to Suzune!" The teacher said, pointing to the Albino girl, who smiled and waved. "Come on Kikue!" Suzune had motioned me over. I lazily walked over and sat down, and listened to the lesson. Dominik, Mother, Father. Her best friend is depressed, her mother hasn't visited in a while, her father Is looking paler than usual. "What's wrong with everyone…" I muttered to myself to see that the class was empty, only Suzune had sat there next to me. "Oh you finally came to your senses…" she said, turning to me and smiling. "I-I'm sorry…" I said.

(No one pov)

Suzune smiled and Kikue, and whispered. "I'm not really a girl you know…" Suzune looked down. "I know…I remember you from Preschool Suzu…" Kikue also looked down. "And kindergarten, and the 1st grade, the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, until the 5th." She paused as if she was holding something back. "Where did you go?" she said. Suzune- no- Suzu looked over at her, with wide eyes. "What-" he was cut off. "You know exactly what I mean! Where did you go! We used to play games together when your damn friends weren't around to stop you! We used to eat on the roof together, and laugh! You used to come over all the time and we cooked! We did so much together and you left… you come back and you're a girl! Why did you leave? You were my first friend, where did you go?" her eyes started to burn, and she rubbed them. "I was being made fun of for what I liked, wore, and played with. People called me gay just because I wore pink, or they made fun of me because I thought a bunny was cute or I played with teddy bears! I had to become a girl so I wouldn't be judged anymore!" Suzu had ripped the bow that made him look more feminine. He have wiped off all the make up, and took the bow out of his hair. He threw off the other shirt, which was a shirt China gave him and he was wearing a regular white shirt under it. "I'll change for you, eh?" he smiled. Kikue immediately starting to cry. Suzu had pulled her into a hug and patted her back. "Anata wa, watashi ga anata o aishite sanshō suru koto wa dekimasen…" she muttered into his chest, enough for him to hear. "Wǒ yě ài nǐ." He smiled as she looked up. Her red eye was alittle dull, but her blue eye glistened even brighter from the tears. As the hugged, little did they know that some one had been listening.

The door flew open. "There's my little angel!" Envy. She always got pissed at stuff like this. "Aunt Rika…" Envy glowered. Envy never had an Ai come to her wonderland, so she stole people. She stalked, and she stole. She rid of them when she got bored and stalked again. "I had my eye on that one you know…" Envy's eyes turned an angry dark red. "I don't care…" Kikue said, grabbing Suzu's arm. "Oh fine have fun, I just wonder how your father is dealing with the earthquake." Envy disappeared with her disgusting chuckle. "Kikue are you okay?" Suzu asked, and before Kikue could answer, everything turned black.

(Dominik Pov)

I was depressed today, not just a regular depressed, like a deep depression that had hidden in me for so long that it took control. You see, before Big brother Prussia and big brother Germany found me, I had lived with Prussia old capital, when he was a nation. He didn't really know his capital name, because Prussia said he would come up with an awesome one. Prussia was barely there. But one day, He started feeling sick. My only friend in the whole world, getting sick. I tried to nurse him back to help, but nothing worked. It was the whole nation, it was failing apart.

"_Please, gehen nicht…. Don't leave me alone…please… I need someone!" I cried. "H-hey… the nation disappeared already, today is my day to go, Prussia, he will be with me sooner or later, but I won't be happy about it. He will have gathered so many friends, they would be devastated if he died." Prussia put a hand on my shoulder. My eyes started to burn more. "Come on, don't cry, you are too old for that, Berlin." _That was only two days ago. Since then, I forgot how to laugh, how to smile, how to be happy in general. All I remembered is loneliness. The world will start crumbling before my eyes everyday. Today, I heard about the earthquake in japan, and Kikue is probably passed out or going insane. No wonder her dad looked so pale.

Why was the earth falling before me?


	2. Side Story, Suzu's View of his life

**Since there was confusion…I shall explain Suzune's life in this chapter. Just a heads up.**

When the capitals of countries have changed enormously, they usally end up disappearing. Countries end up having to take the children of humans if they have the properties. People volunteer so it isn't like kidnapping. The parents, however, have to have the kids be atleast part of what ever nation does this.

(Suzune's Pov)

Hm… how should I put this? Well, my mother was originally Chinese, and she was pretty. She had whitish blonde hair, and Ruby red eyes. She originally lived in Beijing, then, she moved to Japan for atleast two years before she had me. She ended up marring a Japanese man, my actual father, and Bam! Here I am! My father ended up naming me, and the name was pretty adorable, and I kept his last name instead of my mother's. Another year later, she moved to Steyr, Austria, ending up falling in love with an Austrian named Sebastian, and we ended up having my little sister Sedlecina. I have NO CLUE of where she got the name, probably a name from her favorite anime. Mother was never really home, she was always at work or getting incredibly drunk. She came home drunk once and she locked me and Seddie in the bathroom. Seddie honestly looked just like me, whiter than blonde hair, light purple eyes, and our hair was fairly long. I always wore my hair in a ponytail tied with a black bow, but my sister had shoulder length hair while I had hair that reached the bottom of my middle of my back. She never liked to grow her hair any longer than it was, but it was fine with me, she still looked adorable. One day, my mother had a group of guests at the door, one wore a trench coat, even though it was hot outside, with a scarf, another wore a red shirt with long sleeves, it was ADORABLE, and he had a bamboo basket with a Panda in it. The other three were very weird. The first one had medium black hair, a weird curl sticking out at the top. The little girl (I think it was a girl) was wearing a green dress, her eyes closed in a weird way, and she had short brownish reddish hair, with a curl sticking out the right side. The last one was albino, who talked very loud, and always yelled 'Awesome' and talked to his weird yellow bird. Mother didn't seem to hesitate when she talked to the men, then, motioned toward me and Sedlecina. I was at least two years old and Sedlecina was 11 months old, we were young so we didn't quite understand the situation. The red, very long sleeve shirt had quickly ran over to me and picked me up, and the man with the weird black curl watched Seddie play her toy keyboard, that she loved. All she ever did was play it, in the car, in the store, at dinner, outside. She was basically never seen without it. When she looked up the man she smiled and threw her pacifier at the albino. The little girl had poked Seddie's cheeks, and she giggled. It was SOOOOOOO cute. The man who had held me had cradled me, and I sunk into his arms as he turned to the large man with a trench coat and a scarf on, he freaked me out, but he was still cute. "This one is now Beijing! He is so cute! Aru~" the man sung, turning to the man with the purple eyes. " Da, he is~" he said, closing his eyes and smiling. Seddie, was in the black haired mans arms, hittng the keys on her little keyboard. "This one is now… Vienna!" the man said, tickling her cheek, then walking out of the house. "My name is Yao Wang, you can call me… China! Or big brother! Either one works…" he smiled and started heading for the door. "Dà...gē?" I said, looking up at him, and he almost squealed like a girl. "He already speaks Chinese! Oh my god he is too cute!" Yao said, twirling around before walking off. The man with Seddie walked the other way, and she was giggling. I never heard her giggle so much.

When we got to some weird big building, I saw another group of kids, and three other guys. Yao put me down with the other kids, and walked to the men. "Hāi, my name is Suzu!" One of the girls turned to me. "Oh Bonjour Suzu I'm Mignon Bonnefoy, and this brit right here is Mary Kirkland!" She put her arm around Mary, who was peacefully reading a book until she closed it, and hit Mignon on the head with it, and yelled "You damn frog! Never touch me again..." and she smacked her again with the book. "You god damn idiots will you ever stop it?" a boy said. "Sorry about them, I am Derrick Cader, nice to meet you" Derrick shook my hand, and motioned toward the boy, who looked just like the man in the trench coat and the scarf. They were even wearing the same outfit, but this boy's was a light salmon pink. "He is Ivano Braginski, he doesn't talk a lot." Derrick patted Ivano's shoulder and smiled, making him blush lightly. "Ah, so let me guess Mignon is like, Paris or something, Mary is London, you are…Washingtion D.C and Ivano is Moscow." I smiled, and tilted my head. "How did you know?" He said, moving his hand away from Ivano. "Dàgē Yao told me all about you guys! I'm Beijing." I sat next to Ivano and rested my arm on his shoulder. "Don't look so down Buddy, just smile!" I pulled his cheeks into a happy face, and he chuckled slightly. "Did Moscou just laugh?" Mignon asked, running from Mary over to us. Ivano nodded, and smiled. "Mother of god he is smiling! Suzu is a miracle worker or something…" Mary said, staring at Ivano, just making him chuckle more. "You guys are weird!" Ivano said in a light Russian voice. We were all giggling when Yao came over and picked me up. "Cya guys!" I yelled as he carried me into the building.

"Hong Kong!" Yao yelled, and I guess the man he called ran up to him. "What?" the man said, boredly. "This is now your brother!" Yao handed me to him. "What's his name?" he asked looking down at me then looking up at Yao. "Well his name is Suzu Okami…" Yao trailed off. "Aren't you gonna change It since it is a Japanese name?" The man plopped me onto his shoulder, and I held onto his head. "Well, his mother asked me not to, so I won't, it would be rude not to keep a promise like that." Yao smiled. "Oh alright, lets go Suzu…" the man (I guess it was Hong Kong) had walked out of the building and walked toward a crowd of people

"Taiwan, Vietnam, South Korea, Japan, and Thailand!" Hong kong yelled at the group. A lady in this ADORABLLEEE pink shirt had turned around and rushed toward me, swiftly taking me off of Hong Kong's shoulder. "Who is this cutie!" she yelled, hugging me tightly. Another man with a weird curl and a long sleeve white shirt stared at me then smiled a big ol' smile. "Who is he, Hong Kong?" The man said, looking up at me, as I reached for his weird curl. "Ah! Suzu don't touch Korea's curl!" he pulled me away from Korea, and Japan tilted his head. "W-Wait if he is Beijing why is his name Japanese?" Japan kept his blank look. "His mother wanted it to stay this way…" Hong Kong trailed off. I wonder where Seddie is…


	3. Chapter 2

(Tazio Pov)

Wahh! Everyone is getting so upseeet! Kikue and Dominik don't look so good. No one is telling me anything! So I had to ask Iceland, since he was insanely close with Kikue, don't know why.

As I got to Denmark's house, I could hear Iceland screaming at Norway about calling him "Big brother" I knocked twice and Finland came to the door. "Ah hi there Rome!" Finland smiled and welcomed me in, and I saw that Norway was strangling Denmark. "Rome? Is there something you need?" Iceland walked over to me, and we went outside. "Do you know what's wrong with Kikue? She looked ill when I saw her." I looked down, holding the hello kitty doll she gave me closer. "Ah, her country has faced a tragedy, some say it was a earthquake, but she looked worse than Japan, so I think it was something with her mother." I looked up, shocked. "Who's her mother? Is she a country? A capital? A state? A province, a- a city?" Words started to tumble out of my mouth as Iceland looked down at his watch. "I don't know who her mother is but I have to go, I have a meeting with Hong Kong, bless." Iceland ran down the street, and he finally disappeared around a corner. I sighed. Who is Kikue's mother?

(Kikue Pov)

When Aunt Rika came, I felt my stomach collapse. It wasn't just the earthquake. Something is going on in hell. I needed to talk to my mother. I didn't wanna disturb my dad, because he was probably resting. I locked the door to my room, and took a knife that I hid in my hello kitty doll. I then carved a pentagram onto the floor then cut my hand, letting the blood carefully drip onto the middle of the pentagram. I closed my eyes, and waited for the flamed to appear. Once I felt the heat, I opened my eyes to see the blue flames. Once the flames disappeared, It wasn't my mother who appeared, my grandfather, Satan who appeared. "Sofu! What are you doing here? I called mom!" I clenched my hand, making it bleed more. "You cannot contact your mother at the moment, she is busy." He trailed off and looked away. He had took his human form, which confused me. Why did he need to take his Human form? "What is she doing?" I yelled angrily, and my bright blue eye started going darker, duller, lifeless. "The angels declared war, and she Is fighting. Rika and Akuma told me to leave, so I don't get hurt or killed." His human form was cool. The tips of his hair were white, and the rest was black. His eyes both a cool but flaming blue. He looked about the same age as me, and he was just abit bigger than me. He wore a red scarf, red fingerless gloves, and a red shirt, with a Leather jacket and black skinnies jeans. He wore black combat boots and a black beanie. He wore red glasses, that rested at the tip of his nose. "Well, you're going to just chill here with me?" I said, putting my hand on my hip as he nodded. "So where are you going now?" he said, following me as I walked out of the room. "School…" I muttered as I grabbed my backpack, hello kitty plush, and a new issue of YuYu Hakusho. "Ah, I'll come with!" blue flames appeared around his index finger as he waved it. "Because now I am officially in the school system!" I sighed and smiled. "And I also share all your classes with you!" he smirked and patted my back. "Wait, I cant call you Sofu, what should I call you?" I turned to my grandfather, who had his middle finger on his cheek. " Call me… Kazuhiko! Kazuhiko Honda!" he smirked and patted his chest. "Refer to me as your older brother!" he chuckled as we walked down the street. I felt eyes float to him, and whispers from girls about him. "Kikue!" I heard Suzu yell, as he was wearing a white polo, and blue skinny jeans. Ivano was with him, wearing a scarf like usual, but wearing regular blue skinny jeans, and I pinkish shirt sleeve shirt as bandage wraps came down his arms. Suzu's hair was still tied by a bow. "Yo Bei-kun!" I cheered back as So- I mean Kazuhiko tilted his head. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing his long pointing nail at Suzu and Ivano. "That is my boyfriend and my friend Ani!" I pouted, blushing as I saw a grin creep onto his face, and I noticed he had a piercing on his nose, and at the corner of his mouth. "Ōkina orokana otōto…" I muttered under my breath as Suzu and Ivano walked up to us. "This is your brother?" Suzu said, tilting his head. "Hell yes I am!" he wrapped his arm around Ivano. "And this is now my awesome friend!" I chuckled at this site. Ivano only blushed intensly. I noticed that Sofu was taller than him, but they weren't that much older than each other. "Lets get to school." We walked to the building, as I noticed Sofu get more stares from people. Then here came Alice, Lisa, And Tori, my tormentors. "Hey kid, why are you hangin with that piece of trash?" Tori said, chuckling as she snatched my hello kitty plush from me. "She carries around creepy dolls! She needs to grow up!" Alice snickered at the comment. So- I mean Kazuhiko glared, and slapped Tori across the face… hard. Tori had fell backwards, hitting the pavement hard, as a blood trail dripped out of the side of her mouth. He took the doll and gave it back to me. "Don't you dare talk about my little sister you goddamn bitch! Take a damn shower you smell like sweat and attention!" he spit as Alice and Lisa cleared the path for him. He grabbed my arm and walked into the building, then letting go, putting his gloved hand into his pockets. "Ani…" I muttered staring at him. The bell rang, and we ran to the first class, math. We ended up being late, since we got lost again. "Miss Honda! How many times shall you be late for this lesson! Take your seat!" He yelled, and I bowed, and took my seat. My seat was in front, so the teacher gave me many glares. "Ah you must be Kazuhiko Honda! Kikue's…Brother… I hope you behave better than you sister here." Kazuhiko growled under his breath. "Please introduce yourself." The teacher smiled, and Kazuhiko turned to the class. "Hey I'm Kazuhiko Honda, Kikue's awesome and lovable big brother!" he winked toward Ivano, and I heard some of the girls in the class squeal since they thought he winked at them. Ivano was also in this class, and he never paid attention. I saw a blush form across Ivano's cheeks. I think Kazuhiko likes Ivano. "And-" he continued. "Ivano is my awesome 'friend'" and he walked up to Ivano and tussled his hair, before sitting in between me and Ivano. "Ah, so let's continue with the lesson with no further interruptions…" he glared at me again. I felt his eyes burn through me. I sunk my head down. Kazuhiko leaned back in his chair, with his eyes close, glasses pushed up to his face. I saw most of the girls push the desks up closer to him. The only one I noticed who ignored him was Maria, or Madrid. Madrid was with Derrick, and it was quite cute. The bell rang again, and girls flocked at Kazuhiko's desk. "Kazuhiko! Do you wanna sit with me at lunch?" I heard one say. "Kazuhiko do you wanna walk home after school?" another said. I heard him sigh and stand up. "Sorry, I'm sitting with my sister and my дорогой Ivano and I'm walking home with them too… and plus you all sicken me~" he smiled cutely and grabbed A red faced Ivano and a confused me. We walked out of the room then went to our next class. Science, which I shared with Alice. "Ah rat siblings and the commie!" she snickered, making some of the kids chuckle. "S-Shut up…" Ivano whimpered. "Gasp! Teacher! Ivano told me to shut up!" She screamed. The teacher glared at Ivano and said, "Ivano be nice!" Kazuhiko got angry.

(Noone pov)

Kazuhiko stomped up to the teacher's desk, he put his hands down. "How dare you yell at my дорогой Ivano when she is the one who called him a commie just because he is Russian! You disgust me!" he growled, and the teacher's eyes widened. "A-Ah I'm sorry Ivano!" Ivano thought to himself 'He just met me, and he is calling me darling and sticking up for me?' Ivano blushed at the thought. Kazuhiko, Kikue, and Ivano sat at the same table, and the teacher told them about their project, then a scream was heard from the hall. The teacher ran outside, to see a man grabbing Suzu the collar. "Put him down this instant!" the teacher yelled as a few students flocked at the door to see the scene. "Ha! Kikue's pathetic boyfriend his getting beat to a pulp!" Alice snickered, as Kikue ran out the door and stared. That wasn't just a thug or a bully, that was a fallen angel, who had taken a liking to Kikue and stalked her, and he stared back. The boy had long black hair, and was a wearing a black trench coat. "You! Let go of him you goddamn bastard!" Kazuhiko then ran out. He remembered the angel, well, fallen angel. Rejected my heaven and hell, neither good or bad, and refusing to pick a side. Dropped from heaven and never to return. The fallen angel then took out a gun. Students retreated back into the room, but Kazuhiko just smiled. "Revenge for taking someone you love, eh?" he smiled, and nodded. "He can't have her she is mine!" the fallen angel yelled. Kazuhiko just closed his eyes. "Ehh? You claimed something that doesn't belong to you? How idiotic…" Kazuhiko smirked while the fallen angel ran outside with Suzu then Kazuhiko followed, with Kikue and Ivano behind. "STOP OR I KILL HIM!" The fallen angel pointing the gun at Suzu's head. "Oh, Lenka calm down please…" Kazuhiko hissed, making a ring of fire appear in front of him. "Don't make me get the hell hounds, remember?" Kazuhiko then started laughing, tiling his head and and making a chair appear, then falling backwards into it. "I don't care!" Lenka growled, watching Kikue and Ivano step behind the chair. "Alright then…" Kazuhiko waved his finger around and the fire had settled, then making three hell hounds appear. "Attack him…" he rested his head on his knuckles, crossing his legs slightly like a girl. Lenka smirked, and then a girl in a trench coat appeared, she had no eyes, a freak from hell but rejected by hell. "Hold him down." The girl nodded and grabbed Suzu violently, holding his arms behind his back and tying them. The angel easily swept the dogs off their feet, and wacked them away, making them retreat behind Satan. "The hell?" Kazuhiko sat up straight, then Ivano sighed and stepped forward. "Ivano What are you-" he stopped. Ivano was smiling Like his big brother. He opened his eyes at Lenka, and did exactly what his brother taught him to do. _'Don't show any fear to your enemies, da? Always Kol, they shall back off, or even become one!'_ Is what he said. Kikue shrunk away at the dark aura that Ivano created, but Kazuhiko just lean forward, interested in the russian's behavior. Lenka started retreating, making the eyeless girl let go of Suzu, and the ran off. "Holy…" Kazuhiko ran up behind Ivano, and the chair and the hounds disappeared in blue flames. Ivano went back to ooking cute as Kazuhiko hugged him. "You adorable Russian!" Kazuhiko giggled. Ivano blushed and squirmed as the lunch bell rang. They group ran back inside.

At lunch, Kazuhiko bought lunch while everyone got their home packed ones, and sat down at the table in the far back right corner. Waiting there was Dominik, Tazio, Mary, Mignon, Derrick, Ludwig, Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred, and Matthew were sitting there. Dominik and Tazio were reading a fanfiction Kikue made for them, Mary and Mignon were arguing about who's the better cook, Derrick and Ludwig were facepalming at Mignon and Mary, Antonio was flirting with Lovino, and Lovino was Scolding him. Feliciano was arguing with Alfred on which is better pasta or hamburgers and Matthew was reading a book. They four sat down with them. "What the hell?" Kazuhiko said, sitting down next to Ivano. "This happens everyday, it gets annoying…" Ivano mumbled, as Kazuhiko smirked at him. "Hahaha!" Alfred laughed, almost falling backwards. "That kid likes Ivano!" Ivano glared at Alfred. "Guys this is my …brother… Kazuhiko… he came from my mother's side…" Kikue glared at Kazuhiko at every pause. "Ah, Kiki has a Fratello?" Feliciano tilted his head awkwardly. "Yes you idiot she just said she does!" Lovino yelled. "Wahh Lovi calm down!" Antonio wrapped his arms around the Italian, making him yell more. Kazuhiko through his lunch away and rested his feet on the table. "Oh yeah! Kiki!" Tazio yelled, averting his eyes from the fanfiction onto Kikue, who was reading her YuYu Hakusho Manga. "Yes?" Kikue looked up. "Who's your mother?" Kazuhiko and Kikue stopped, and Kikue almost spit out the dango she was eating. "W-Why the hell do you need to know?" Kazuhiko yelled, standing up. "Just a question" Tazio looked away pouting. "A-Ah she works … in the army?" Kikue glanced over and Kazuhiko and nodded. "A-Ah yeah! Mother and our aunts and uncles all work in the army!" Kazuhiko rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh Okay…" Tazio trailed off back into the Fanfiction, then the bell rang, and everyone parted ways.

(Time Skip!)

This week was the week of the prom, and Satan was still acting like a student. Kazuhiko got baskets and baskets of letters in his locker. "Kikue look how many girls asked me to the prom?" Kazuhiko sat down on the couch and tossed the letters on the table. Kikue picked them up and read the names. "Alice, Terry, Sai, Kai, Sai's twin… well which one are you going with?" Kikue threw the letters and looked back at her 'brother'. "None of them, I got this letter from Ivano and I'm going with him." Kazuhiko smirked evily. "You like him don't you?" Kikue smirked, a dark aura appearing. "N-NO!" Kazuhiko stood up and blushed. Kikue only chuckled. "You invited him over didn't you!" Kazuhiko yelled. Kikue nodded. "YOU DEVIL!" Kazuhiko blushed even more. "I thought you were the devil…" Kikue chuckled again. "Ugh! You are the craziest grandchild…" Kazuhiko walked upstairs to Kikue's room. "I Invited a lot of people too, a party basically!" Kikue yelled up the stairs, only receiving a groan from the devil.

Guest started arriving hours later, The axis (Including the capitals) including Gilbert, Heracles, Sadık, Lovino, and Antonio, the allies including Taiwan, Kaoru and Im Yong Soo, and Peter, Roderich, Sedlecina, Elizabeta, Budapest or Juliska, Vladimir, and Lucy. Kikue was sitting on the table eating sushi as she saw Arthur and Francis fight about who's little sister was cuter. Kazuhiko peered down the steps just to see Ivano's face right before him. He screamed. "S-Sorry I was just getting away from this craziness…" a light red blush formed across his face. As soon as he said that, a crash of a vase was heard. "Aiyaa! Alfred! Stop jumping around Aru!" Yao yelled, and Alfred laughed, followed by Derrick Sighing. "I understand, come on I was just chillin' in Kikue's room." Kazuhiko grabbed Ivano's hand and dashed into her room.

Kazuhiko plopped himself onto the bed. "Hey Ivano?" He asked, laying back with his eyes closed. "Y-Yes?" He stuttered, sitting next to the blue eyed man. "You know I think you're cute, right?" Kazuhiko opened one eye to take a glance at Ivano's adorably red face. "U-Um…" before Ivano could finish, Kazuhiko had hugged the violet eyed Russian. Ivano flushed even more and squirmed. Before Kazuhiko could let go, another crash was heard, but this sounded like it was bigger. They both rushed down the stairs to the horrific scene…


	4. Chapter 3

When they ran downstairs, they were the only ones in the room. Everyone went outback so they got to loud to hear this. In the middle of the room sat Satsujin-sha, who looked tired as hell, had crashed through the window. "Ah shit… 'Mom'!" he emphasized, making sure she noticed. "Oh hey I'm sorry…" She said, and Kazuhiko sighed. "Ivano could you be a dear and help me get my mother to fathers room?" He asked, giving The Russian puppy dog eyes. "W-Whatever…" Ivano muttered. They both picked her up and carried her up stairs. "Fuck!" Ivano thought, dropping down after setting Satsuji down. "What?" They said at the same time. "Tomorrow is a world meeting!" he yelled, and he ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. "Well that was weird…" She muttered, hugging her 'son'. "Can you please go get Kiku and Kikue?" she said, covering her face. "Alright…" He opened the window, and yelled to the two Japanese on the ground. "KIKUE, KIKU, GET THE FUCK UP HERE!" Kazuhiko yelled, and the most likely didn't hear him because of the yelling of a certain American. Kazuhiko ran down stairs, and pulled them both into the room, where they were shocked at the scene. Kikue hugged her, gently because her mother told her she had tight hugs. "Guys Ivano said there was a world meeting tomorrow you should get ready." Kazuhiko stood with one hand on his hip, the casual bitch look. "Oh yeah! Papa! Can we introduce everyone to her? They really wanna meet her!" She begged and pleaded, Kiku denied her. But then Satsuji joined in, he couldn't help but say yes at their adorableness. Satsuji is really small, she is about 120cm tall, so when she jumped up to hug japan, she sort of had to stand on her tippy toes, and Kikue took a picture.

* * *

"Kikuuu~ wake up please?" Kiku opened his eyes to golden white locks falling around him, and Satsuji's smiling face, and red eyes. Kiku shut his eyes again. She was too cute to resist. "Come on Kiku-chan you have to go to that meeting thingy!" She was already dressed. She decided to wear a white t-shirt and one of his military jackets, in which she rolled up the sleeves, but instead of wearing the pants, she wore a white skirt. He sat up quickly. "A-Ah I'm sorry.." He got up and changed into his uniform, and called to Kikue, who matched him. Ludwig and Feliciano were already outside, waiting for them, but not expecting the new rider. "Japan who is this?" Ludwig asked, motioned toward Satsuji. "I'll explain later…" They got in the car, and once again Italy drive like a maniac. Satsuji wasn't scared, she was laughing.

Everyone was seated at the table. Kiku thought it would be better if she met everyone one by one. As always, everyone one was fighting or being stupid. Arthur and Francis yelling at each other, Alfred blabbing about something stupid, Germany yelling, all of it. Satsuji snuck in the meeting room and poked Kiku's shoulder, startling him abit. "Y-Yes Satsuji-chan?" he said, turning around to the small demon. The sleeves of the jacket he let her us were rolled down past her hands, and now it looked wrinkled. He sighed. "I just got really bored…" she whispered, as if she were gonna cry. Kiku looked around quickly, making sure no one saw, and he kissed her cheek. Alfred saw though, and he laughed. "Hey Japan, dude who did you bring with ya?" and as that was said, everything stopped. Satsuji really hates attention. "U-Um…" he stuttered, as if he couldn't come up with an answer. Satsuji ducked and hide under the table, crawling around at the nations' feet. Russia, saw the girl and picked her up. "Found her!" He cheered, and she was squirming in his grip. "K-Kiku-chan help me please…" she whispered, and Kiku twitched. He was calm, but he could blow up any time now. "R-Russia-san please put her down." Kikue asked, but he shook his head. "Nyet, not until Japan tells us why he brought a human in here." With that said now Satsuji twitched. "W-Well about that." Kiku muttered, and Kikue yelled. "PUT MY MOTHER DOWN OR I WILL FUCKING SLIT YOUR DAMN THROAT!" She immediately covered her mouth after. Russia dropped her, and she sat on the floor for a minute as few countries flocked around her. "Ohonhonhon this is japan's wife huh?" Kiku quickly drew his katana and dashed over to the demon. Everyone backed up. "Please stay away from her…" he said, and Francis nodded. "Y-Yes I am his wife but I'm not human! I'm the daughter of the devil!" and with that said, the room was filled with laughter, and Satsuji looked down embarrassingly. "I really wish I could hug Cerberus, oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers, and a dark blue flame appeared, everyone was to busy laughing to notice. A small puppy with three heads appeared, barking loudly to make everyone shut up. She picked up the dog, and stood again. "Huh why did it get quiet?" she looked around at all the stares she got. "AHHH! GERMANY IT IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Feliciano screamed and jumped onto the german as all the other countries began to panic. "Iggy! I think your spells worked! You summoned your monster!" Satsuji was hurt. "I-I'm not a monster!" she cried, making the panic stop. She covered her mouth and looked away. "Guys just get to fucking know her before you say some dumb shit like that I mean seriously?" The voice that said that was owned by Dominik Beilschmidt, or Berlin. The silence continued, so She introduced herself. "I-I'M Satsujin-sha Gekido…" She bowed. She shot back up when she remembered something important. "Kiku-chan! Come here for a second!" She pulled the Japanese man into the hall. Gilbert had the nerve to press his ear to the door. "Bruder! St-" Gilbert put a finger to his mouth. "Kiku-chaaan I'm having another baby!" she giggled, and Gilbert guessed Kiku was shocked. "Is it a boy or…?" Kiku asked, still keeping his calm voice. "It's a boy!" she cheered. "What happened?" Francis asked, whispering and lowering himself next to Gilbert. "She's pregnant!" he whispered/yelled. "Someone has been quite active, Ohonhonhon~" Francis chuckled, and the doors flew open. Kiku looked exhausted. "So, sup with that BABY!" Derrick yelled, and receiving a smack from Mary. "YOU EVESDROPPERS" Satsuji yelled, wailing. "YOU IDIOTS!" Kikue yelled. Kiku rubbed his head. "She doesn't look pregnant to me…" Alfred poked at Satsuji's stomach, and she hit him on the head. "Demon births are different dumb ass…" she glared down at him. Kiku sighed as he lifted the small girl over his shoulder. She was about to go full wrath on Alfred. "gomennasai…" He said as he walked out of the room, holding onto the growling demon.

* * *

"U-Um…" Kiku rubbed his head in thought at the idea. "Oh please! I can help keep her safe if I'm a teacher!" Satsuji whined as she jumped onto Kiku. "S-Sure if you want" he muttered. She cheered and swung her finger around in a circular motion. "There!" she jumped up and went to change. When she came back, she wore a floral patterned Kimono dress. "What are you going to teach?" he said over his shoulder. " I dunno!" and with that she ran out of the house.

Kikue, Ivano, Suzu, and Kazuhiko walked into the school without any troubles. "Hey did you hear that we are getting a new teacher Kiki?" Tazio snuck up behind her. "No, who is it?" Kikue looked at the Italian. "I don't know…" he mumbled, walking in front of her.

* * *

Satsuji pranced the halls. She smiled and kept walking until she bumped into something large. "Oh I'm sorry…" she looked up to see a girl, blonde hair covering one of her eyes, reaching half way down her back. "Watch it, freak." She muttered, pushing Satsuji into the wall. Satsuji's eye twitched. She didn't want to upset Kiku by killing someone already, he would be mad at her. He sucked in her breath and walked into her new classroom. "Ah there she is!" The principle walked over to Satsuji and pat her back. "This is your new teacher Mrs. Honda!" She decided to use Kiku's surname because Gekido would be too boring. "Hello children! Little freaks…" she mumbled the last part and she walked toward the desk. This might be better than expected.


End file.
